Querido profesor
by Glass Spires
Summary: Mello estaba convencido de que aquello que sentía por su profesor de matemáticas, Light Yagami, no podía ser más que un odio profundo. Tan sólo un castigo después de clase le haría ver que su odio tenía una verdadera razón de ser; siempre se había engañado a sí mismo. U/A, Light/Mello, yaoi.


**Disclaimer: **_Los personajes no me pertenecen, ya saben, lo de siempre._

**Capítulo I: Encuentro.**

Pudo haber sido un buen día. El sol alcanzaba cada esquina de la ciudad y el calor, lejos de hostigar con temperaturas que harían sudar a los muertos, resultaba una caricia agradablemente cálida en la piel. Apenas dos o tres nubes manchaban la claridad del cielo y pocos Lunes tenían la suerte de un tránsito tan apacible y tranquilo como el de aquel. Incluso las personas más ajetreadas de la multitud, todas ellas envueltas en trajes de oficina y acarreando maletines que resultaban una extremidad más de sus cuerpos, atravesaban las calles atestadas con mucha más gracia que el Lunes anterior. Podía apreciarse la paz en el aire y la brisa matutina que arrastraba el aroma dulzón de los árboles más altos le arrancó a Mello la sonrisa más sincera que había esbozado en meses.

Aun sentía la sensación propia de una mañana curiosa latiendo en su interior cuando atravesó el umbral del instituto. De camino al salón dejó caer algún que otro saludo; también estrechó un par de manos en un corredor e intercambió las noticias del fin de semana mientras su felicidad sin sentido le mantenía una sonrisa viva en los labios, sin dignarse a dejarla morir ni un mísero instante. Minutos más tarde se encontró a sí mismo sentado en su pupitre y tarareando una melodía improvisada que llamó la atención de muchos; no sintió el impulso de abofetear a quien atentó contra su sexualidad ni sufrió arrebatos de una ira que dejaría su nuevo bolígrafo partido a la mitad. Era una mañana espléndida, y Mello se sentía a gusto con ella.

Pero, pese a su buen ánimo, era consiente de que no llegaría al atardecer. Aunque el sol brillara y la melodía que acabase de inventar sonara de maravilla, estaba convencido de que su alegría acabaría de un modo u otro y no estaba equivocado; había disfrutado de comentarios como "¡Qué bien te ves hoy!" hasta el segundo exacto en que su profesor, Light Yagami, apareció por la puerta luciendo una sonrisa que habría embelesado a cualquiera y aplastó, con su simple presencia, la inexplicable y breve felicidad de Mello.

–Buenos días, alumnos –saludó Light mientras acomodaba distraídamente un montón de hojas sobre el escritorio.

–Buenos días, profesor –respondió una voz compuesta de muchas otras, todas ellas al unísono.

Desde que su antiguo profesor, el señor Osawa, había dejado el trabajo en manos de aquel hombre que Mello detestaba tan fervientemente, tenía la obligación de sentarse frente a su mesa todos los días de la semana y sin excepción. "Allí atrás no prestas atención" fue la única excusa que recibió al quejarse, y pese a haber intentado una y otra vez burlar sus ojos de halcón y regresar al apacible rincón en la parte trasera del salón, pronto descubrió que no era tan sencillo como hubiese deseado.

Lo _odiaba_.

–Dije _buenos días_, Mello.

–¿Y a mí qué me importa? –espetó el muchacho, desdeñoso.

Light le dedicó una sonrisa que despertó instintos homicidas en su estudiante y que, de haber sido éste menos inteligente, se habrían visto saciados.

–Debería importarte, aun no he corregido los últimos exámenes –torció los labios, burlón, y las risas de la clase vitorearon su gracia– Yo que tú, aprendería a comportarme.

–No sabes cuánto me preocupa –Mello le devolvió una sonrisa desafiante– Mis exámenes son impecables.

–Tal vez –Light abandonó el papeleo en el escritorio y se inclinó sobre el joven, con ambas manos firmemente apoyadas sobre el pupitre–Pero tu comportamiento es desastroso, y aquí el profesor soy yo.

–Ni tú te lo crees –siseó el muchacho, en un intento de disimular la abrupta desaparición de su tan acostumbrada arrogancia.

Light mantuvo el silencio durante unos instantes inciertos en los que ambas miradas se batieron en un duelo silencioso y del que sólo ellos fueron testigos.

–¡Bueno, parece que alguien aquí se levantó con el pie izquierdo! –respondió al fin el jovial profesor de matemáticas en un tono lo suficientemente audible para el resto de la clase y otro puñado de risas acompañó sus últimas palabras–Mejor empecemos con la lección. Vamos, todos a la página cuarenta y tres del libro de ejercicios…

Light le dedicó una última y amable sonrisa, que ahogó a su estudiante en náuseas, y volteó hacia la pizarra con la intención de olvidar la breve pero peligrosa disputa entre ambos.

Mello tragó saliva. La furia que lo carcomía por dentro acababa de trasmutar en una bestia cruenta y sanguinaria, fielmente decidida a reptar por las paredes de su estómago hasta alcanzar la luz mediante insultos y gritos desmesurados. Un leve sonrojo le encendió las mejillas y se obligó a estrujar los puños cuando le hubiera gustado escupir el montón de palabras que se amontonaba en sus labios y que tornaban su buen comportamiento en una tarea imposible.

–Mello, ¿estás aquí o en la Luna?

–¿Q…qué?

Reparó en que la clase entera le dedicaba toda su atención; Light, quien había escrito media pizarra en cuestión de minutos y aun sostenía el fibrón en alto, le dedicó una mirada tan penetrante que logró atravesar la piel y estrujarle el corazón a su estudiante. Mello se sintió un bicho de circo; a menudo se estremecía ante la oleada dulce y cálida que nacía donde los latidos y se expandía por sus venas con increíble rapidez siempre que sus ojos tropezaran de forma accidental con los de Light. Desde el día en que se encontró a sí mismo suspendido en el tiempo y perdido en los declives perfectos de los que era dueño su profesor, Mello supo que debía encerrarse entre muros inquebrantables que ahuyentaran las sonrisas furtivas de sus labios y mutilasen un pulso acelerado, excitado y que siempre le había resultado ajeno hasta el día en que una frase tan sencilla como _"Qué tal, Mello"_ desató una ráfaga de emociones desconcertantes sobre él.

Durante las noches donde las sábanas se apegaban a su piel y la almohada ardía sobre sus mejillas, se había convencido incansablemente de que lo único existente entre ambos era un odio desmedido y difícil de igualar. Tan sólo sentimientos como la repulsión, el deseo de ver al otro hundido en la miseria, tenían la habilidad de repercutir con tanta fuerza en los pensamientos que atestaban su día a día. Desconocía el por qué y, aunque no fuera consiente de actitud semejante, se rehusaba a descubrirlo; se contentaba con saber que el fuego lo consumía por dentro cada vez que sus ojos se posaban en Light Yagami, profesor de matemáticas, y que aquello no podía llamarse distinto al odio. _No podía_.

–¿Tengo que repetirlo? –espetó Light, rescatando a Mello de un océano de ideas y pensamientos. Al no escuchar respuestas, prosiguió–Pasa al frente y resuelve el ejercicio dos de la página cuarenta y tres, por favor.

Mello echó un vistazo a sus hojas; la ecuación inconclusa se burló desde su renglón.

–No la hice –confesó, instantes después, y sintió una punzada de dolor atravesándole el orgullo.

–Formaba parte de los deberes –Light acentuó la intensidad de su mirada– ¿No hiciste ningún ejercicio, Mello?

–No.

–Lo siento mucho, entonces, pero…me temo que tendré que desaprobarte.

Compañeros, murmullos, incluso ventanas y pupitres dejaron de existir para el estudiante prodigio, uno de los mejores en la escuela y probablemente de la ciudad entera.

–¿Disculpa?

–No, no te disculpo –bromeó Light y las acostumbradas risas de la clase fueron su eco–Tienes un _aplazo_, Mello. Traer los deberes cuando corresponde también forma parte de tu calificación final, no es mi problema si acabas de enterarte. Lo siento.

_Lo sentía. _Su mundo de calificaciones impecables y reconocimientos acaba de quebrarse frente a sus ojos, _y él lo sentía_. El causante de sus pesadillas más reales, el único hombre capaz de arruinar sus escasos momentos de alegría y quien se había atrevido a enloquecerle los latidos sin permiso ni razón alguna,_ lo sentía_.

–Lo sientes –susurró. Pudo apreciar el segundo exacto en que los barrotes de la jaula invisible que aprisonaba a su ira, hambrienta, se reducían a un montón de hierro lijado– ¡Lo sientes! ¡Acabas de arruinarme _años_ de notas impecables y dices que lo sientes! ¡Eres…eres…

La clase se hundió en un silencio oscuro y pesado como agua de pantano. Mello no recordaba haberse erguido del asiento; lo envolvía una atmósfera iracunda que cegaba sus ojos y aturdía sus oídos por completo. Light le miraba sin decidirse entre la cautela, la furia o un desconcierto absoluto.

–Mello…por qué no te calmas y…

–¡Que me calme, dices! –chilló el joven; la sangre se agolpaba furiosamente en sus mejillas y el fuego de una emoción inexplicable le encendía la mirada, atormentada–¿Quiere saber lo que es usted, profesor Yagami?

Light le lanzó una mirada de advertencia.

–Mello, te arrepentirás de…

–¡No se preocupe, profesor, yo se lo diré gustoso! –interrumpió su joven estudiante mientras una sonrisa mordaz le deformaba los labios y acababa de rendirse al placer de la cólera–¡Es usted un _grandísimo idiota_, profesor Yagami! ¡Felicidades!

El timbre del descanso ahogó lsus chillidos frenéticos; pese al murmullo de risas y voces que nació del otro lado de la puerta, la clase permaneció atrapada en un silencio desgarrador y tan sólo irrumpido por la exaltada y audible respiración de Mello.

–Acabas de ganarte un castigo después de clases –anunció Light tras minutos de una quietud desesperante–Atrévete a faltar y prometo que tanto tú como tu excelencia académica se arrepentirán. Pueden salir al descanso.

_"Pudo haber sido un buen día"_, pensó Mello mientras observaba la forma despavorida en que el resto de sus compañeros abandonaba el salón; _"pudo"_.

* * *

_Es extraño volver al fandom después de tanto tiempo._

_Sé que es una pareja inusual, pero..._

_Ya son años desde que le encontré un gusto especial,_

_Y espero que ustedes también puedan encontrárselo a estos dos. _

_¿Críticas, tomatazos, felicitaciones? _

_Lo que sea, ¡házmelo saber!_

_**Glass Spires**. _


End file.
